Valentine
by Sparky176
Summary: Future Naley fic. One Parter.


In the whole Valentine's Day spirit, here's a little one parter about my favorite couple to one of the most beautiful songs, Valentine by Martina McBride. Hope you enjoy it and Happy Valentine's Day!

**Valentine**

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you._

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you._

Haley sat on the window seat in the bedroom unable to sleep. She peered out into the darkness of night that was occasionally lit by the strike of lightening. The rain trickled down the pains of the bay window entrancing her. She thought back to the last time it rained. Her and Nathan where driving back home from one of his games when it began to drizzle. By the time they pulled into the driveway it was down right pouring and Haley tried to get Nathan to run around the front yard with her. He refused with the excuse that their neighbors would think they were psycho, if they didn't already.

""Fine, then let's go in the backyard. Please Nate, you know how much I love the rain."

"Why can't we just stay inside? You know, like normal people."

"Since when have we been normal? Come on, you always love it, so wipe that scowl off your face and come outside with me. Plus you just won, don't you want to celebrate?"

"I swear, if I get pneumonia it's all your fault."

"Guess I'll just have to keep you warm out there then." Haley smacked his butt before running out the French doors and into the rain. Nathan came after her a second later and she let out a squeal before running away from him. He grabbed her by the hips and spun them around before setting her down and turning her to face him.

"I love you Haley James Scott. Always and forever."

"I love you too Mr. Scott. Always and forever." Nathan crashed his lips onto her as he swept his tongue over them, begging for entrance. She happily obliged and they fought for dominance. She felt his hands grab her butt before he lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him.

"So, inside or outside?"

"Inside. I'm cold, and am thinking that that can be cured with you and hot bath." Haley giggled at how quickly Nathan was carrying her into the house and towards their bathroom.

Haley couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Hey, you're home! I thought you weren't supposed to get back until tomorrow."

"Came back early cause I missed you."

"I missed you too. I watched your game on TV tonight. You did great."

"Thanks. So you never did answer me, what were you smiling about? And what are you still doing up? It's after three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep. I was just thinking about the last night it rained a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, that was definitely a good night. You ready to come to bed with me."

"You've been gone for a week and you want to go to bed? Come on, I thought we could maybe have a little repeat of a couple of weeks ago."

"No way Hales, I am not going out there in that rain again. It's too cold out there."

"Well then let's just cut straight to the hot bath."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Go grab the bottle of wine that's in the fridge and I'll get the bath started.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time._

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

They sat amidst the hot water and bubbles, sipping from their glasses full of wine with their legs tangled together. Candles dimly lit the bathroom, casting shadows over their faces and bodies.

"How was your week?"

"Lonely. I miss you when you're on the road."

"Well I don't have to go away again until the end of the month, so I'm all yours until then."

"Two weeks, wonder how will spend the time." She set her glass down on the edge of their tub before crawling over on top of him and peppering kisses along his neck, jaw, and face. He entangled his fingers in her hair trying to guide her lips over his, but she moved down to his Adam's apple gently sucking on it before soothing the area with her tongue. He groaned and tilted his head down to capture her lips in a searing kiss to make up for all the lost kisses of the week before. "Guess that's a pretty good start."

He smirked up at her, "That's a hell of a start." He gripped her hips and swiftly turned them so that he was on top, causing water and bubbles to splash out of the bathtub. She let out a squeal of surprise, which was cut off by his lips. She was met with no resistance as she touched his lips with her tongue, and they quickly sought out all of the crevices that they knew by heart as their hands glided over the other's body. The pulled away breathlessly, so heated from it that they had become oblivious as to how cold the water had become.

Both barely able to form a coherent thought, Haley was only able to pant out, "I need you." The sound of the desire in voice was all it took for him. Within seconds the heat between them escalated as their bodies where joined and they reached ecstasy.

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for you_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

Nathan stared at his wife's sleeping form in his arms, not knowing what he had done to deserve this. It was like they were meant for each other. Their hands fit, their lips fit, and their bodies fit so perfectly together. He only came to one conclusion, it was fate.

Haley awoke to the early morning light shining through the bedroom window to find Nathan's side of the bed empty. Her first thought was that last night was just a dream, but as she rubbed her face and put her hand through her hair, she felt the dampness that was still there from last night. It was reality.

She got out of bed and put on her satin robe before heading into the kitchen. She was expecting to find Nathan sitting at the table reading the sports section of the newspaper, but was met with an empty kitchen with a note on the fridge.

_Had to run some errands today. I'll see you later when I get back. Love you, always and forever._

_-Nate_

Haley set the note on the counter before grabbing some bread and making some toast for herself. She only had a little bit of time this morning before she had to run into the office to go over the case that will be going to court next week.

Getting off the elevator onto the thirty-second floor, Haley walked to her office, greeting her fellow employees along the way. As soon as she got in she checked her e-mail to find a message from her boss telling her that she needed to get the depositions finished and back to him before she left the office this evening. Originally he had told her she had until tomorrow night to turn them in so she had barely started working with them.

After the fourth ring it went straight to his voicemail. "Hey Nate, I know you're probably still out running your errands, but I won't be home until late tonight because I have to finish some work up here before I can leave. So, I'll just see you when I get home…I love you."

By the time Haley finally finished her work up it was almost nine. She walked out to her car relieved to be done for the day, just wanting to get back home to her husband. As she pulled into the driveway she noticed all the lights were out in the house. She really hoped Nathan was home and that he hadn't completely forgotten about today.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more._

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time…_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

She opened the door from the garage and into the house, only to walk into complete darkness.

"Nathan? Are you home?" There was only silence, so she walked back to their bedroom. When she opened the door she gasped at the sight in from of her. Candles where scattered around the room, dozens of roses where it vases all around the room, and their bed was covered with rose petals.

"I'm going to take that gasp as a good thing." Nathan came walking out of the bathroom area with a single, long stem red rose.

"You remembered."

"Oh course I remembered. Why do you think you had to stay at the office so late? I needed time to set this all up."

"You did that."

"Yeah. I talked to Mr. Johnson about a week ago and we planned the message and having you stay late. Speaking of which, since you already did all of that work today, he said you can take tomorrow off."

"So a week ago you knew you would be home early and planned all this, the roses and candles and petals."

"Yup. But that's not all." Nathan pulled out a box from behind his back and handed it to Haley. She untied the red ribbon across it and opened it up to find a white gold ring with three princess cut diamonds. Inside of the band was engraved, "Always and Forever".

"Nathan, it's beautiful, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I love you Hales and I never want to let you go." He placed the ring on her right hand before she threw her arms around his neck as they shared a passion-filled kiss.

"Now, what do you say we get to celebrating?"

"Sounds perfect, but first there's one more thing." Nathan grabbed the remote for the stereo in the bedroom and pressed play. Martina McBride's Valentine came softly through the speakers. "May I have this dance Mrs. Scott?" Haley placed her arms around Nathan's neck as he pulled her body as close as possible to his. "Happy Valentine's Day Hales."

"Happy Valentine's Day Nate." She leaned on her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips before resting her head back against his chest listening to the heartbeat of the man she loved with all her heart. No doubt, Valentine's Day was now her favorite holiday.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

'_Cause all I need is you, my Valentine._

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Don't we all wish we could be as cute as Nathan and Haley!

Leigh


End file.
